


Shopping Trip

by FFlove190



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFlove190/pseuds/FFlove190
Summary: Aerith and Tifa go on a little shopping trip
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: 2020 FF7 Secret Santa





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarfluid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarfluid/gifts).



“Do you think it’s cute enough?” Tifa held up the little chocobo. It was this or the mog, but the mog had some weird stitching going on in it’s mouth. But if she got the chocobo it Clodu would never hear the end of it. 

“I think it’s adequately cute enough.” Aerith studied the plush with a keen eye. “You could always put a ribbon around it’s neck. Marlene likes purple, doesn’t she? Maybe that would do.” 

Both of them ignored Cloud’s deadpanned “Really?” in favor of picking a ribbon. It was going to be a neat trick finding a purple that didn’t clash with the yellow furr. 

“You know, I’ve never gone holiday shopping before,” Aerith said as she toyed with some lace finishing. The store was blaring some cheesy holiday pop song that Tifa had heard a million times. 

“Really?” Tifa stopped looking between the lilac and the plum ribbons. “But you always love walking around the stores.” 

“Well, that’s just browsing.” Aerith clasped her hands a little bashfully. “You don’t have to pay for anything for that.” 

Sometimes Tifa forgot that Aerith had grown up in hard times and stayed lean. As the owner of a bar, and bartender at said bar, Tifa was making pretty decent money. Not to mention she’d grown up just a bit spoiled what with her dad being mayor and all. 

“I get it, browsing is always better than paying.” Tifa nodded as she found a suitable purple. Orchid, someone in marketing decided to call it. “How about this one?” 

“Oh! It’s perfect.” Aerith did that little bounce of hers. She was so adorable. “Marlene will love it!” 

“Great. That’s settled. Cloud, hold this.” 

The chocobo was placed on top of all the boxes Cloud was already toting around. They hid his purple shirt which, coincidentally, matched the chocobo’s ribbon. “You’re kidding right?” 

Aerith and Tifa pretended not to notice, but when their eyes met they couldn’t help but giggle. Holiday decorations twinkled and washed Aerith’s face in an array of colors. The green made her eyes look endless, the red made her smiling lips brighter, and the blue highlighted her dimples.

“Oh! Something smells good.” Aerith sniffed at the air. Tifa followed suit: the scent of cinnamon lingered. “Let’s go find out what it is!” 

Aerith grabbed Tifa’s hand and dragged her out of the store (allowing her a brief stop to pay for the chocobo and the ribbon) following their noses. 

They ended up at a small stand selling scened pine cones, of all things. 

“Do you need any of these?” Aerith pointed at the clove and cinnamon scented pine cones. “They certainly make the air festive.” 

“Hmm.” Tifa examined the glittery potpourri, and then looked at Cloud’s load. “I don’t need it, but I do want it.” If only because Aerith had expressed an interest. What better way to make her apartment even more inviting. “This is an awful lot of pinecones, though. I’m not sure where I would put them...” 

“Maybe you could give some to my mom? She loves this sort of thing.” Aerith’s mom had an adorable crafting room that just screamed kitschy fave. Knowing Elmyra she could probably make these herself. But maybe it would be a fun surprise anyway.

“Perfect, let’s do that.” 

And so a bag of pine cones was added to Cloud’s pile. 

Aerith and Tifa walked arm and arm, pointing things out and giggling to each other. The decor in that store looked lovely, and the dresses in that one all looked good on Aerith, and that store was selling punching bag repair kits. 

A distant bell chimed the hour, and Tifa finally looked away from Aerith to check the time. 

“I didn’t realize it’d gotten so late” Aerith looked up. 

“It is, isn’t it? I can walk you home.” Tifa put a hand on Aerith’s back and guided her off the sidewalk. Cloud followed them, sinking under the weight of their haul. They were in the middle of a tree lot now, but Tifa didn’t care. 

“You will, hm.” Aerith looked at something over Tifa’s shoulder. “I have to get something. Stay right here.” Aerith took a few steps, and then turned back, “And no peaking!” Tifa obediently kept from looking. 

“So,” Tifa caught Cloud’s eye. “What’s she getting?” 

Cloud opened his mouth. 

Aerith promptly yelled: “And no telling her either, Cloud!” 

And Cloud closed his mouth. 

“Aww, c’mon, not even a hint?” Tifa gave him her best puppy dog eyes. Cloud, suddenly immune, just shrugged, the motion crinkled several bags but nothing was dropped. The pinecones wafted cinnamon in her direction. 

“Okay!” Aerith sounded breathless and giddy. “You can turn around now.”

Tifa turned. Aerith had an adorable blush on her cheeks and her hands were behind her back. 

“You all done?” Tifa couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Not quite.” Aerith presented a sprig of mistletoe. Tifa found herself suddenly parched. Aerith, meanwhile, carefully brushed the hair back from her ear and put the mistletoe there. Strands of that beautiful brown hair fell back into place immediately and twined around the sprig’s leaves. “There.” She said with satisfaction. “Now I’m finished.”

“Oh, you,” Tifa cleared her throat. “You appear to have some mistletoe.” 

“I do, don’t I?” Aerith’s smile took Tifa’s breath away. “If only there were some sort of rule, or tradition about what happens to someone under the mistletoe…” Aerith fluttered her lashes at Tifa. 

"I don't know," Tifa put a finger to her chin. "You mean that old thing where you have to kiss the person under the mistletoe or you get seven years bad luck? Sounds like a hoax to me." Tifa tried to keep the smile off her face but it just didn't work out. 

"Haven't you heard that a kiss under the mistletoe is mandatory?" Aerith huffed. 

"Mandatory?" Tifa put an arm around Aerith's waist. "That sounds like I better give you a kiss then."

"I think so, too." Aerith said seriously. 

Tifa leaned forward and brushed her lips against Aerith’s. They were petal soft and tasted like chapstick. Tifa smiled into them. 

Tifa pulled away enough to stare into Aerith’s eyes. "Did that meet your strict requirements, ma'am?" 

"Mm." Aerith cocked her head and thought about it. "No. I need another one. I'm still under the mistletoe after all."

Tifa's laugh met Aerith’s as they kissed again. Cloud sighed and resigned himself to the fact that this was happening right now. Once Aerith had her fill of kisses in the tree lot, they set off for home. They walked slowly hand in hand and every few blocks Aeris would demand another kiss. They were adorable. 


End file.
